


No Mercy for the Undead

by aguidetomurder (TheSignsOfDeduction)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fall of Overwatch, Gen, Suffering, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignsOfDeduction/pseuds/aguidetomurder
Summary: A short story about how Reaper came to be.





	

Angela went around the battlefield: pistol in one hand, Cacadeus staff in the other.

"I'm with you!" She called out in reply to the seemingly endless calls for help and to no one in particular.

She knew how strong hope could be in extending one's last moments.

Flying to victim after victim, she knew she was only delaying the inevitable, and no amount of magic would be able to revive Overwatch.

She gasped as she hit the floor. Her eyes flickered as she tasted a mixture sweat and soil.

As she helped herself up from the ground, she saw the slow but steady patch of wet redness staining her uniform.

And although she would survive, familiar voices still screamed in agony. The worst part was that some stopped.

As she glanced frantically around, she saw Gabriel Reyes on his hands and knees, coughing out blood. He locked eyes with her and she saw nothing but knowing defeat in his eyes.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the bastion Reyes was fighting start to make its way to him. As it raised its arm, Angela made a decision.

Gabriel screamed in more agony than she'd ever heard, but it was too late to doubt herself. His body started to melt and reform simultaneously, dying and regenerating at the exact same speed.

The bastion hesitated with his half raised arm, and Angela started to shoot at it.

Snapping out of confusion and entering turret form, the bastion pointed his deadly turret right at Angela.

Her bullets could not do enough damage and time seemed to slow down as she realised she was living her last seconds.

She shut her eyes as tight as she could.

Then a second passed.

Then another.

And another.

She opened her eyes to see the bastion on the ground, in pieces.

She noticed the still-hot, freshly shot shotgun bullets in front of her before she even realised Reyes had stopped screaming.

But it wasn't Reyes. At least, not anymore.

It was an abomination, and she could not resist her scream.

It turned to look directly at her.

"What happened to you?" Angela asked, failing to mask her horror.

"You tell me, doc."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed that! I haven't posted anything in years so please leave some comments about how I can improve or what else you'd like to see :)


End file.
